Three Words
by Cinnamon cookies98
Summary: not sure about titleee first 39 clues fic. Ians broken heart longs for amy. one shot for now might change, plz read, i suck at summarys
1. Ian

AGHHH I WORKED SOOO HARD ON THIS ONE SHOT AND IT WAS EARSEDDD! D:::: SO SORRY FOR MISTAKESS. i re-wrote it and changed it alotbut its not as good *sniff* im sadd plz r and r and dont flamee and i might make it more if i get enough reviews

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra had everything. Money. Looks. Talents. Smarts. Everything. But.. <em>Her<em>... Amy Cahill. She haunted him in the night, she was all he dreamed of. He forced himself to admit it. He loved her. He dreamed of her haunted, broken, deep, beautiful eyes as he shut the cave over and over again. Her anugished sobs. Her desprete attempts to save her brother, the only thing left she had left to live for. He saw her heart break before his very eyes as his own heart snapped and splinterd too. It killed him that he caused this. He missed watching the joy that light up her face when she ran up Alisters pityfull lawn and her long auburn hair that swirled around her, those childish giggles that made him less... grown up.. stiff... __old__**_._** For someone only fourteen he felt like he had lived a 100 years. His family may have disowned him but he had his sister. But they werent very close. Nothing compared to Amy and Dan. He envied them. He wanted those three words to be spoken to him as well. The three he had never heard in the same sentence by anyone. His parents never utterd them once. His sister was to wrapped up in herself and the only one who he wanted to say it would never.

_I love you_

Three simple words that Ian Kabra had never heard. Three words he would never hear. Three words he would yearn for ever. The three words he could not buy, he couldnt use anything but his true self to get them. And his true self.. was evil. A lie. Guns, poison, death, blood, screams, smirks, cold laugher, mixed with money and fake everything. His smile, his words, his everything was fake, except around her. Ian Kabra lived a lie that he could not escape. And he could never love Amy for she desverd so much.. _more_ then this miserbale exsuce for a man. A killer. Someone who caused her so much pain could never call her his. He could not come home everyday and be able to kiss her hello. See the light that shone in her eyes when she looked at.. HIM. The other won who got her first. Ian always thought he saw something wrong there, a flash of pain, a sad smile, a stiffness between Amy and Kurt but he told himself he was being silly, that it was all in his head. He told himself he would let her go and he did. On the outside

The inside was diffenernt. His heart  ached for her. For her bright smile, for her smart alex answers, for her delight. He wanted to be what made her happy but he couldnt, he couldnt do that to her. And he knew, Ian knew that when she looked at him it was a sad smile, a regret. As if she knew Ian could have been so much more then he was. But he wasnt. He didnt push himself. He was a shell of the man he once was. But nothing mattered anymore. Someone as evil as him did not deserve someone as good and kind and beautiful inside and out as Amy was. He had to let her go. He HAD to. And this was all he thought of. And soon everyone gave up on him. Amy had told him she didnt know who he was anymore when he started to ignore her and fall slient for he feared what words he would say if opened his mouth and she said when he figured out what was wrong to call her. She said that he wouldnt give up on him but he knew she had. His sister gave up on him too and went shopping to fill the time. His "friends" saw his lack of energy and left him, for someone richer to spend their money on them. But Ian didnt care. You never care with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>yeaaa i kinda went over board on the angest but.. idk i was bored, and saddd :((( but i love ian ik its a bit OC sorrry! and my stupid computer wont fix all the spelling errors! :( sorry! :(((<p> 


	2. Amy

soo this is sorta amys take on Ians depression and its more of a story :( again wrote this quickkk but plz read and reviewww

* * *

><p>Something was different. Amy Cahill had thought for the first time in her life everything would be Ok. She won the hunt. The Vespers where gone. She had Kurt and Ian. But now.. she didn't have either. Kurt had been sweet, kind, funny, charming, smart, normal, he made her feel like her life was always about the Hunt. But when she had been going through a list of Vespers who were knowen to still be active he had taken and dropped when he.. left. and she came across the name Kurt (i don't remember if he had a last name sorry! :( ) Then she knew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE<em>**

Name- Kurt J. Baxter

Full- Kurt Josh Baxter

A.K.A- Josh, Kurt, Bax,Tom, James, Carl, Kyle, Andrew, Tony

Wanted- stealing important files, killing Cahill Leaders, false ids, Head of Vespers son, hired to overtake Madrigal Leader Amy Cahill

* * *

><p>Of course.. It was all to perfect. They had gotten in a another fight about Ian. Amy's feelings were so conflicted about them. Ian was dark, mysterouis, witty, a genuis, tricky, evil but good deep down, lovely, funny, so many words to decribe him. Amy had not seen him since he had locked him self away after a fight. She had yelled at him for pushing her out of his life. She told him to callher when he firgued what ever it was out. He never called. Amy would watch her cell phone, her heart jumped every time she got a call. This went on for a month. Before it happened. Kurt had started yelling at her for not being honest and how this whole thing was a lie and fling. After that.. everything neither had said came pouring out. Insults, lies, truths. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw him out, screaming. His bag caught on the door and a file slipped out. It read "Wanted Vespers" Kurt's faced had paled and he fled. Amy still crying had slammed the door and picked it up. She cried herself to sleep that night. Ian didnt answer his phone even though she called 39 times. When she woke up the next morning she opened the file and right on top was Kurts picture. Now it all made sense. Being a "secret", leaving the Cahills out of their lives, moving, all the lies and changes she had to make for him. Then Kurt came to the door shouting, pleading about how what they had was real and how he never excpeted to fall for her, how it was all a huge mess that he could fix. Amy just cried til she ran out of tears. It was Korea all over again but as time ticked by she realized. She was ok. She cried out of being stupid not out of losing Kurt. It hurt but her heart wasnt broken. Kurt had been a lie, a huge mistake but something good had come out. Amy finally saw the light. Ian. He was.. perfect. Everything she always wanted and more. She could forgive him for all the backstabs and heartache he caused her. All the pain. Because it doesnt matter when your in love... but now her problem was getting back the Ian she knows and loves.<p>

* * *

><p>weelllll.. that sucked. oh well, i guess i'll stick to writing with ian. i might change this later.. idkkkkk plz no flames, i dont do good with burns.. :(<p> 


	3. authors note SORRY

ok i wanna leave the first chapter as a one shot and forget the second sorrry :( i will be writing a mulit chap ian-amy-kurt or ham story soon.. sorry im only kinda good with sad stories o.O

- cinnamon cookies98


End file.
